1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite electronic component and particularly to a composite electronic component, for example, provided in or on a portable telephone or a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 discloses one example of a multi-functional electronic component as a conventional composite electronic component. The multi-functional electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 is configured such that, in a chip type capacitor in which a conductor electrode for mounting is provided on each of two surfaces opposed to each other, a resistor is provided on a surface of an insulating layer other than a surface where the conductor electrode for mounting is provided and thus a resistor and a capacitor are connected in parallel between the conductor electrodes for mounting.
The multi-functional electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 was conceived for the purpose of providing a multi-functional electronic component configured such that a plurality of mounted components different in electrical function are implemented as one electronic component.
A conventional composite electronic component such as the multi-functional electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 has been demanded to allow effective mounting of a plurality of mounted components different in electrical function on a limited mount space, for example, in a portable telephone or a digital camera.